Fleeting Attention
by Ironic-Perfectness
Summary: (Hard Uchihacest) Sasuke visits his home in Konoha one last time before he sets off to kill Itachi and exact his revenge. Little did he know that Itachi was in the same home as him. And little did he know how wrong that meeting would go.
1. Chapter 1

**KAMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII I've been wanting to write an Uchihacest for so long, but my doujinshi takes up so much time...*groan*…**

**Warnings: Mild Yaoi (that means guy on guy if you haven't realized it yet), Incest, and angst. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but if I did, Itachi, Sasori and Deidara would have threesomes, Sakura would have been happy with Lee so Sasuke and Naruto would shack up while Iruka and Kakashi would 'get it on'. **

He fell to his knees, looking down at the tiled ground before him before looking up at the plain white ceiling, a single tear rolling down his cheek, giving away his endless sorrow.

This place...this room...this house, it used to be his. He used to play in this room with Itachi. Memories flooded his mind, and for a moment, he thought he could smell his mother's cooking again, his father's voice, and he could almost once more feel the happiness that surrounded their family. Where was that now? Where were his mother and father? The brother he thought that loved him?

He looked down at the ground again, slouching as he tangles his fingers in his black hair, sobs wracking at his body. It was all his fault. Itachi's fault.

"Why?" rasped Sasuke, almost spitting his words out, now pulling at his black hair, "Why brother?! Why the fuck did you..."

He stopped himself in mid sentence as he continued to weep tearlessly, except for the single tear that was still on his cheek. His eyes burns as he squeezed his onyx eyes shut. He had decided to come here one last time before he went out after Itachi to kill the weasel. He needed to remember why he wanted to rip the Uchiha to shreds.

He took a deep breath, sticking his sword into the ground, holding onto it as hard as he could, his head hanging in between his arms.

It was time to go.

He took a deep breath, shuddering slightly as he exhaled, looking around, glancing at the walls one last time. The very memories that left a sweet taste in his mouth now hurt him the most. This was what he was. An Uchiha. Now he's only an avenger, sneaking into Konoha to visit their home one last time before turning himself into the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan.

Pathetic.

Glancing around again, now breathing normally, he straightened himself and his thoughts and got to his feet. He would have been calm if it weren't for the shadow he spotted behind the semi-transparent doors. The line of that high collar, the cloak that stopped right bellow the knees, the unmistakable shadow of a low ponytail flowing in the slight breeze that had drifted in through the half opened windows.

Anger swelled inside him, turning to rage as he watched the shadow of his brother. Itachi.

"Kisama..." growled Sasuke, eyes switching to red as they narrowed into a vicious glare.

"Nii-chan, is that you?" said a painfully familiar voice that made Sasuke's toes curl with rage. He fucking hated the bastard.

"Fuck you..." growled Sasuke. It was the only thing he was able to say anyways. What? Was he supposed to politely ask him how he was doing and if he wanted some tea or something?!

Sasuke pulled his sword out of the ground and jumped towards the paper doors, ripping them open, finding his hated brother...smiling at him?

"You've grown, my aniki." he dodged Sasuke's sword easily before ducking as Sasuke shot a Chidori at his head. Sasuke made a few hand seals before he blew a massive fire ball in Itachi's direction, burning down some of the house/ Sasuke only snarled at 'Itachi' as he saw the brunette reduce to a few crows, cawing and flying around for a moment before disappearing.

"And you've become stronger." whispered the real Itachi in his ear, making Sasuke shudder.

"Die!" growled Sasuke, spinning around to face Itachi, their lips accidentally brushing against each other's, causing both to momentarily freeze.

Sasuke slid back, his sword in hand, trying to ignore what just happened and the butterflies in his stomach and continue with the fight. He seriously doubted that his brother came to make out with him. Only an accident. Yeah. But he liked it. A lot.

He could see the puzzlement and confusion in Itachi's eyes as the older brother jumped up in the air, throwing a few shurikens with blinding speed at the other before skidding back, watching Sasuke deflect the shurikens with ease. Itachi removed his thoughts off Sasuke for a moment, forming a few hand seals as fast as he could as he tried to refocus on the fight. Had Sasuke down that on purpose? Then fine, he would do the same. Even though he is his brother. And it would be incest. But payback is payback.

But, dear reader, I must tell you that the same thoughts were running through Sasuke's mind. Brothers alike.

Almost comical, isn't it?

As Sasuke saw Itachi forming hand seals, he pulled out a kunai from a hidden pocket and threw it at the brunette. Itachi jumped out of the way, pressing himself against a wall to avoid the kunai which oddly made a sound very similar to chidori, like a thousand birds.

Sasuke appeared before him and pinned him against a wall, his sword against his neck. He grinned madly, looking into Itachi's now Onyx eyes, so much like his own, his face completely stoic.

"Hah. Nii-san, looks like you've-"

Itachi cut Sasuke off by pressing his lips against his, two fingers on the top of Sasuke's sword, pushing it away the slightest bit.

"Only because I let you." murmured Itachi into Sasuke's ear, who, by the way, was frozen. They stared there for a moment, not moving, with Sasuke's sword dangerously near Itachi's neck, Itachi's mouth next to Sasuke's ear, and Sasuke standing there with a smirk on his face as an idea popped into his head.

"Itachi?"

"What is it, Sasuke?"

"Why the fuck did you just kiss me?" Itachi's eyes narrowed as he felt Sasuke's grip tighten on his sword, "You dirty bastard, you did that only to distract me, didn't you?! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"

"Sasuk-"

"You know what? Then let me 'distract' you back, you bastard, since you like it so much," Sasuke's smirk was absolutely feral, "I'll distract you alright. Oh, don't worry, it'll hurt. I'll have you begging for me to kill you. But no, I'll let you live with your pain."

Sasuke brought his mouth close to Itachi's ear and licked it, "I'll make you feel like the monster you are."

For the first time in Sasuke's life, he saw fear flash in Itachi's sorrowful black eyes.

(TBE (There's a 2nd part))


	2. Chapter 2

**Now for the rape...my god, I love tragic/rape/torture stories. Listening to Drip Drop by Safura (thank Keono on )**

**Oddly fits this one. You can unfan after reading this, I don't care, really.**

**Warnings: Hard yaoi, rape, angst, lemon, torture, swearing (hah, like that matters), not for the faint of heart in general. I am sadistic and I like yaoi S&M. Beware. People, I take my anger out in these sort of things. So if you even have the slightest problem, or a gag reflex or an over active imagination, leave NOW.**

**Disclaimer: It was in part one. Not saying it twice**.

"_You know what? Then let me 'distract' you back, you bastard, since you like it so much," Sasuke's smirk was absolutely feral, "I'll distract you alright. Oh, don't worry, it'll hurt. I'll have you begging for me to kill you. But no, I'll let you live with your pain."_

_Sasuke brought his mouth close to Itachi's ear and licked it, "I'll make you feel like the monster you are."_

_For the first time in Sasuke's life, he saw fear flash in Itachi's sorrowful black eyes. Sasuke smirk widened as a peculiar gleam appeared in his eyes._

"Where to start...hm? Where so you think I should, nii-san?" he said, his voice dripping venom, his eyes reading 'lust'. Lust for pain, blood, and so much more. What is forbidden. Ah, his brother being forbidden only made him want to claim him even more.

"My brother, please, re-think...Ah!" started Itachi, yelping in pain as the sword against his neck pressed against his skin, piercing his once flawless skin, painting it red. Sasuke laughed softly as he crawled between his brother's legs as he took out a kunai and undid the rope around his waist, tying Itachi's hands with them, forcing them above his head with a kunai stuck in the ground, right above Itachi, keeping them up and forcing him to lie down on the ground. The younger looked up and down at the weasel, that evil look in his eyes scaring Itachi.

_"I've created a monster...what have I done?!"_ thought Itachi, squeezing his eyes ever happened his little innocent brother who would cry for him to play with him? Whatever happened to those days? What happened to Sasuke? He refused to believe that the seventeen year-old in front of him was his brother. A monster was standing before him, that's what he was.

Sasuke caught Itachi's sorrowful gaze, still smirking before he plastered a fake pout on. "Aw, are you scared, nii-san? Don't worry, this'll be fun."

He neared him, his lips almost brushing against his brother's ear. "For me, at least."

The younger Uchiha laughed cruelly before he suddenly bit down on his brother's neck as hard as he could, tasting the metallic blood that gushed into his mouth as he heard his brother scream and shudder under him. He smirked as he drew back, looking into his brother's eyes again, a drop of blood rolling down his chin. He licked his vivid, blood-stained lips, his eyes narrowed as he watched his brother grimace, panting from the pain. Even Sasuke would have admitted that he bit down pretty hard. He glanced down at where he had bitten. He had almost bitten the flesh off his neck, blood still oozing.

"That tasted good." murmured Sasuke before his lips crashed into Itachi's, biting down on his brother's lower lip as he yelped, Sasuke's tongue slipping in, exploring every millimeter of Itachi's orifice, moaning softly into the kiss. He pulled back, barring his teeth as he smiled and started kissing and sucking on Itachi's neck, biting down a couple more times and making the other scream and yelp a few more times. Sasuke laughed softly again, looking down on the angry red welts on Itachi's neck, watching as blood trailed down his neck, coating his neck red. He lapped up the blood, making Itachi shudder.

"I love the way you scream, nii-san." smirked Sasuke, looking at his brother's stoic expression. Oh, how he wanted to break him, to see the pain reflecting on his face, the hurt in his eyes. It made him . Good thing he had him all to himself.

"Fuck...you..." panted Itachi, practically spitting the words at his brother. Sasuke snarled and slapped his brother, leaving a red mark in the form of a hand on the weasel's cheek.

"Don't speak to me like that." growled Sasuke, that feral and blood thirsty look in his eyes reappearing, "You have no fucking right to talk to me like that."

"You just fucking-"

_Crack!_

Another red mark on Itachi's stoic face, only on his other cheek. The brunette spat out some blood, his eyes narrowed into a glare. He had accidentally bit his tongue. And yet, still, he kept his face as stoic as he could. He couldn't let Sasuke get the satisfaction of using him.

His younger brother glared at him as hard as he could as he pulled out another kunai and tore at Itachi's clothes, ripping his akatsuki cloak and black shirt in half ruthlessly. Itachi yelped as the kunai pierced his skin, creating a gash from his left collarbone to his right hip, the red standing against his pale skin.

Sasuke plastered a relatively innocent smile on his face as he licked the blood off his kunai, tilting his head slightly. "Oops, my hand slipped. Sorry, nii-san."

He flipped his brother over, tearing at the remains of his shirt, the sound of fabric ripping reaching Itachi's ears, shivering slightly as cold air hit his skin and yelping again as Sasuke 'accidentally' tore at his skin again.

"Clumsy me, hm." Said Sasuke in a sing-song voice. Itachi was barely able to roll his eyes.

"Get over with it, already!" growled Itachi, regaining some of his self confidence, even though his younger brother was about to rape him. He was already too low on chakara to do anything, he really didn't expect seeing his brother at his former house sobbing, so he didn't bother recovering from the small fight he had with Deidara, who had been extra cranky since Sasori had died.

"Ah, patience, nii-san." sighed Sasuke, flipping Itachi over, "First, let's have some more fun, hm?"

Itachi gulped, but besides that, he kept his expression stoic. But not for long. He grimaced as he yelled out in pain as Sasuke carved the Uchiha symbol into his chest, right above his heart, ever so slowly, dragging out the pain. Sasuke moved back, looking down at his new piece of art, looking down at the Uchiha insignia now on his brother's chest, blood streaming slowly down from the side of his ribs.

Sasuke bent down and licked the blood off his chest, Itachi shuddering at the feel of his brother's tongue, slowly moving up to one of his nipples. Oh, the pain when he bit down, hard. All the pain before was nothing compared to his nipple being bit off. **(A/N: Yes, I am sick. Deal with it. Shoulda listened to the warning earlier)**

Itachi screamed as loud as he could as pain coursed through his body, the pain where his nipple was, was just excruciating. He prayed silently for someone, anyone, to just put him out of his misery.

"Does that hurt, brother?" Sasuke plastered his fake smile on again before spitting out the piece of flesh that he had just bitten off, "Oh, I'm sorry."

Itachi glared as hard as he could at his little brother watched him wither in pain. "You fucking bastard-"

Sasuke pinched what was left of Itachi's nipple, making the brunette scream again. He frowned, pursing his lips slightly, as if in thought.

"You think that was enough foreplay for now?" He licked off some stray blood, rolling his eyes up in ecstasy, "Kami, I love the taste of your blood. I just can't get enough."

Itachi was now shivering in the cold and pain and was feeling slightly light headed from the loss of blood. And yet, he did not show anything on his face. He only let a single tear roll down his cheek. The Uchiha that was now taking off his pants and undergarments was not Sasuke. He was not his aniki. He was not the brother he still loved. He wouldn't ever love a monster like him. He closed his eyes as he saw who was once his sweet, dear aniki take off his pants, showing off his hard-on. He didn't even try to resist him as he felt Sasuke's cold hands grip him and flip him over.

He screamed as loud as he could again as he felt Sasuke enter him, dry, feeling his muscles tearing apart, the pain only increasing with each _hard _thrust. It hurt so much. It hurt him so, so much as he felt himself being violated.

Sasuke moaned. "You're so tight, brother...A-ah..."

Itachi took a shaky breath, trying to stand the almost unbearable pain as he felt his brother thrust up and down, destroying what was left of the shuddered as he felt something warm fill him up, and telling from the particularly loud moan Sasuke gave, he figured that his brother had cum-med.

He slid out of him before he placed both knees on either sides of the broken Uchiha, bringing his dirty member to his brother's mouth, smiling sickly sweetly down at him. Itachi, with much effort inhaled, shuddering once more as he looked up into Sasuke's eyes, the evil glint in them making him shudder again.

"Do I have to tell you what to do, nii-san? Suck." ordered the sadistic Uchiha. Itachi grimaced at the dirty member, covered in blood and cum. Last thing he wanted to do is go anywhere near that. But then again, he didn't want to go through the pain of having another nipple bitten off. So he did as he was told and he took the already semi-hard member into his mouth, gagging at the taste.

Sasuke groaned and Itachi felt his member go fully hard at the feeling of his brother's mouth. He gripped at the hair on the back of his head and pushed him further up, completely taking his member into his mouth, making the younger moan.

Itachi gagged even more as Sasuke shoved his manhood down his throat, practically testing out his gag reflex to check if it worked or not. Soon enough, he came for the second time, spraying his cum down Itachi's throat, making him gag even more. Sasuke sighed and removed his manhood as he put his pants back on, smiling faintly, panting as he looked down at the broken Uchiha.

"I enjoyed it. Who knew you were so fucking tight, hm?" sighed Sasuke as he undid the rope around Itachi's wrists, removing the kunai after re-wrapping the purple fabric around him. (A/N sorry to bother again, but I have noooooooo idea what it's called)

Sasuke threw Itachi's pants and underwear at him, his stoic mask back on, with a hint of a smirk on his lips. "Until we meet again, brother. You probably won't be able to walk for a week, so good luck with that. Bye."

Itachi only blinked as he watched his brother open the window to his side and jump out, giving him one last glance as he ran off into the darkness. He knew his smirk would haunt his dreams forever.

Itachi's eyes fluttered as he broke the genjutsu he was caught in momentarily caught in, truly opening his eyes to Sasuke, who was right there, in front of him, his eyes filled with so much emotion.

**(I'll leave it with an open ending. End it how ever you like. Maybe I'll write the rest, but I probably won't. You decide what kind of emotion and post what you think should happen below.)**


End file.
